Simon Sees
by Amelia - But Not Pond
Summary: A collection of strange sightings Simon's seen in the duration of his probation.  Whoa, all Dr, Seuss on ya.  Teen for language and sexual references. R


Simon Sees

A collection of strange sights

Part 1

Simon wandered the courtyard, aimlessly walking in circles. The sweet sounds of The Cure listlessly whispering in his ears. He paused and shut his eyes, enjoying the sound a while longer before he sat down on a bench and lounged. He was usually the first person to arrive.

_Seven days since the storm_, he thought. _Are we the only ones?_

His bright blue eyes narrowed, squinting to see the waves of the lake before him. They shifted up to view the cloudy sky, while he raised his camera phone to record what he could already see in the clouds: A butterfly that easily shifted into a hummingbird perched on a flower; a cat batting a ball of yarn around; two hands pressed together in prayer… He looked down and shut his phone, his eyes readjusting to see Kelly and Nathan approaching.

Nathan had his arms stretched to the sky, flexing them behind his neck. Kelly shuffled along beside him, her eyes pointed towards the ground, like something was on her mind. The pair were talking about Nathan's unknown power

"Maybe I can manipulate… Kitties." He said, thinking about it seriously.

"Wot? Tha's fawkin stupid." Kelly retorted.

"Maybe I can make them line up and do a can-can!" Nathan's curly head was thrown back in laughter, Simon could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Shud awp, you idiot."

"Hey, at least you know what your power is. I'm not even sure I have a power!" Simon watched as Nathan looked lost in thought, then suddenly Kelly slapped him.

"You're such ah dick!"

"Owwww." Nathan whined, Kelly storming into the building, him following behind.

Simon watched as the two went into the building, Alisha and Curtis following after, hand-in-gloved-hand, though Curtis' slid down to Alisha's ass. Simon heard Alisha giggle, it being drowned by the closed door. He exhaled and put away his music player, trailing after them.

Then he felt it. That faint wave of nausea that crescendoed into his transformation. He held his head back and screamed, the sound dying away from the ears around him, the vibrations of the change rocking his whole body. When it all stopped, he had to lean against the door to collect himself. _Shit_, he thought. He hadn't figured out how to control his power yet.

Simon gulped, and started down the lobby hallway, heading into the locker rooms to wait it out until he changed back. He avoided looking at the girls as they changed, cupping the side of his face to make sure he didn't see anything. He wasn't going to be a pervert and use his power for disgusting things. After all the comics he's read, all the fake x-ray vision glasses, all of the fandoms, he finally had something fanboys only dreamed of having. But he still wouldn't take advantage of it. He sat in a chair in the corner of the room and waited. And waited.

XxO

Nearly an hour past, and the corners of his mouth and brow lowered in frustration. Why hadn't he changed back? Usually it only took about fifteen minutes for him to go back to normal. The others were probably looking for him, wondering where he was or why he wasn't around. _No, that's absurd. They don't care. They never had._ Simon stood and went to his locker, pulling up on the rusty handle and pulling the metal door open. He pawed for the orange jumpsuit and hung it over the door. He pulled off his black dress shirt and hung it on a hook, carefully pulling off his black jeans and folding them.

With the mess of orange donned, he walked out to the hallway and searched for his fellow criminal acquaintances. Simon and the rest were supposed to split up and go around collecting trash in all of the rooms of the community center and prep the rooms for painting. This was a poor choice of work on the probation worker's part, but the minor lapse of judgment was understandable with her mourning over her dead zombie husband/fiancé/boyfriend person.

After meandering the building's main floor, he passed the kitchen area. He heard faint panting and gasping. At the time, Simon wandered if someone was hurt... Boy was he _wrong_. Simon peeked through the screen over the counter, blue eyes bugging out. Alisha and Curtis were... _ohh_. They were doing things he'd only seen in pornographic movies. He blushed at the thought, though he found it fascinating that they could find a way to substitute touching.

Simon shivered and shoved away the dirty thoughts pushing against his pants, turning on his heel in an about face and scurrying out of the vicinity.

XxO

Eventually, he found himself upstairs on the top floor. Earlier, he was watching the probation worker in her office, sorting through the documents and ordering things in a compulsive way. Probably to get her mind off of everything that's happened.

Now, strolling through the hallway, he heard Nathan rambling about something. He looked through an open door into a mostly vacant room, to see him and Kelly perched on a makeshift bed. Nathan laid on his back, arms resting behind his head in a lazy fashion. Kelly sat cross legged in front of him, listening to him intently. Simon couldn't make out what he was saying, but he didn't look very cheery...

Blinking, Simon suddenly changed back, making a pained sound that alerted the couple before him, Nathan scowling at him. "Peeping tom, eh. We coulda been shagging, and he still would watch! You panty sniffing creeper." Kelly frowned at him and wacked him across the head. This comment made Simon's face flush with embarrassment, since he technically did watch some people shagging...

"I... I was just looking for everyone so we could start working..." Simon mumbled, casting a paranoid glance behind himself.

Nathan smirked. "Yeah, likely story, Barry."

XxO

Well, there you have it ^^'' My first chapter of a non-romance oriented fic XD I hope to continue with this along the story's plot, but since I haven't watched the actual series in a few months, it's gonna be hard to follow the plot while writing. Especially since the lovely youtuber who kindly uploaded all the Misfits episodes for my viewing pleasure got suspended for copywrite BS. Meh.

I probably got a lot of things wrong in this, but bah! I'm American! XD I also apologize for screwing up Kelly's dialect... The concept of a Chav accent is beyond me. Anywho, Rate and Review kthnxbainaaao. xxx


End file.
